


Welcome to my Special Hell

by iamnumb2



Series: Random Error shit [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Goner by twenty one pilots, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Loneliness, Not Happy, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Suicide, but nobody came, this is what happens when you listen to music, you are an inspiration to us all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnumb2/pseuds/iamnumb2
Summary: Warning, this has self hate and suicide so if that triggers you, please don't read.





	Welcome to my Special Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, this has self hate and suicide so if that triggers you, please don't read.

Error was the destroyer

He was the one the multiverse had come to fear.

Never once had he ever felt any kind of regret.

He always had a smile on his face when killing and laughed when others begged for mercy.

Error was a cold killer and nobody could hurt him.

 

That’s what others saw

 

But what people seem to forget is that Error was once a Sans.

And if there’s one thing that a Sans is good at…

It’s pretending that everything is ok.

 

Error is a destroyer that’s true.

But he also is a monster just like everyone else.

He has come to hate himself

Hate the multiverse for showing him what he lost

Hate those who try and give him another chance.

Error didn’t know what was worse, having people try and help him

Or watching them give up on him

Coming to hate him as thoroughly as he should be

After all You can’t help what’s beyond repair

And Error has been broken for a long time

...

At least, he was.

 

It wasn’t hard He honestly didn’t know why the others had such a problem doing it

One jump is all he would have to do

The void would take care of the rest

And so he jumped.

Pain

That’s all there was

That’s all he deserved

All the pain he brought on others,

Was paid back tenfold

He screamed for MERCY

**B u t n o b o d y c a m e**

And he didn’t expect any less from them.


End file.
